Two Side
by Princess Savoki
Summary: Mikoshiba Mikoto memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang lain kepada Chiyo. Sisi diri lain itulah yang membuat Chiyo terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tolong katakan pada Chiyo kalau itu bukan Mikorin, kan! / MikoChiyo / Prolog


**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun milik Tsubaki Izumi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tetapi plot dan cerita ini asli buatan saya.**

 **Genre: Romance and I don't know :v**

 **Pairing: Mikoshiba Mikoto – Sakura Chiyo (MikoChiyo)**

 **Warning: Typo, Little bit OOC, dan sebagainya :v**

 **Summary: Mikoshiba Mikoto memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang lain kepada Chiyo. Sisi diri lain itulah yang membuat Chiyo terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tolong katakan pada Chiyo kalau itu bukan Mikorin, kan?! / MikoChiyo / Prolog**

* * *

"Nozaki-kun!"

Seorang gadis berambut _orange_ itu berteriak dan berlari terengah-engah menghampiri pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan seperti tiang listrik itu.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Ada apa?" tanya Nozaki dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti papan itu.

"Apa yang Nozaki-kun lakukan di sini? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi…" tanya Sakura Chiyo.

"Ah, aku sedang memperhatikan sekelompok kucing itu.." jawab Nozaki seadanya sambil menunjuk beberapa kucing yang sedang makan di jalan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita–"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memotong perkataan Chiyo. Membuat Chiyo dan Nozaki menoleh bersamaan ke belakang.

"Ah, Mikorin~! Kukira siapa.." ujar Chiyo lega.

Pemuda yang bernama Mikoshiba Mikoto atau yang memiliki panggilan Mikorin itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia seperti tidak suka melihat kebersamaan Chiyo dan Nozaki. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke sekolah sebelum gerbangnya di tutup." Mikoshiba menarik tangan kanan Chiyo dengan paksa dan mereka mulai memasuki sekolah. Meninggalkan Nozaki yang tetap memasang wajah datar seperti papan tripleks itu.

OoOoOo|MikoChiyo|OoOoOo

 _Kringg! Kringg!_

Setelah belajar selama empat jam di kelas. Akhirnya, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar kelas Chiyo sudah keluar sejak bel istirahat dibunyikan. Kini Chiyo sedang membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya yang berserakan lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Chiyo.. Ayo, kita ke kantin!" ajak Yuzuki. Salah satu teman dekatnya.

Chiyo mengangguk.

Lalu, Chiyo dan Yuzuki mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Tujuan mereka sekarang tentunya adalah kantin. Mereka berdua berencana mengisi perut yang sedang 'konser' karena kelaparan. Kebetulan hari ini Chiyo belum sarapan. Selama di kelas tadi, ia sedang menahan perutnya yang berbunyi terus. Tidak ada kesempatannya kali ini untuk menolak, kan?

Sesudah sampai di kantin, Chiyo dan Yuzuki mulai duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Hari ini kantin ramai. Ralat, sangat ramai.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, Chiyo? Hari ini biarkan aku yang traktir!" tanya Yuzuki pada Chiyo.

"Ah, tumben kamu baik…" canda Chiyo sambil tertawa. Rambut dan pita yang biasanya ia pakai kini mulai bergoyang akibat gerakan tubuh Chiyo.

Yuzuki tertawa.

"Aku mau pesan burger tetapi tidak pedas, ya! Terus sama susu cokelat dinginnya satu!" Chiyo menyebutkan pesanan yang dipesannya kepada Seo.

Yuzuki mengangguk semangat, "Oke, tuan putri. Makanan akan siap dalam waktu 5 menit!" seru Yuzuki lalu mulai mengambil langkah seribu.

Chiyo tertawa lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chiyo terdiam dan kedua iris violetnya memandang salah satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Nozaki-kun.

Terlihat Nozaki-kun sedang mengantre di salah satu tempat yang menjual ramen. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang berambut merah mencolok. Pemuda itu sedang memegang nampannya dan memandang ke sekitarnya dengan dingin.

Mikoshiba Mikoto.

Tetapi entah kenapa perhatian Chiyo lebih tersita untuk menatap Mikoshiba dibandingkan menatap Nozaki.

Chiyo memperhatikan Mikoshiba lamat-lamat. Sepertinya ada yang janggal. Biasanya Mikoshiba selalu bertingkah tebar pesona kepada anak-anak perempuan di sekolah. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang Mikoshiba menampilkan wajahnya yang dingin itu?

Ada apa?

Ini seperti bukan Mikoshiba yang biasanya…

 _Mungkin Mikorin sedang menunggu Nozaki-kun… Tetapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat dingin begitu, ya?_ Pikir Chiyo.

 _Ah, mungkin Mikorin berwajah seperti itu karena Nozaki-kun yang terlalu lama. Ya, bisa jadi!_ Pikir Chiyo lagi.

"Hai, tuan putri! Makanannya sudah siap. Kau pasti tidak sabar untuk segera menghabisinya, kan? Sesuai perkataanku, makanannya akan siap dalam waktu lima menit…" oceh Yuzuki panjang lebar. Chiyo memberikan tatapan datarnya kepada Yuzuki yang tidak kunjung menyelesaikan ocehannya.

"Ah, ternyata ada kamu juga, ya, Kashima…" ujar Chiyo yang baru menyadari kehadiran Kashima di samping tempat duduknya.

"Hehe, iya! Ayo, kita makan!"

Lalu, Yuzuki mulai menghentikan ocehannya. Mereka bertiga memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Tiba-tiba saja Chiyo teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Kashima… Tidakah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Mikorin? Akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya aneh sekali…" ujar Chiyo membuka percakapan.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku merasa dia tetap yang biasanya kok," balas Kashima disambut anggukan setuju oleh Yuzuki.

Chiyo mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

 _Masa hanya aku yang merasakan keanehan ini sih?_ Batin Chiyo.

Tiba-tiba saja Chiyo berkeinginan untuk mencari tahu sesuatu.

Apa itu?

-To Be Continued-

Anggap saja ini prolog.

Pertamakalinya nulis di fandom ini dan nulis di luar fandom Naruto :V

Mulai sekarang saya nulis berdasarkan mood. Tetapi saya berjanji semua fic multichapter saya akan dituntaskan kok ;) Walaupun dalam waktu yang lama :v

Jaa na~


End file.
